The invention relates to a label form in which a label may be printed and covered with a protective film. In particular, the invention is directed to this label construction in which multiple labels are on a carrier that can be run through a computer printer and the like and serially printed prior to protective film covering.
In the manufacture of a wide variety of products, it is often necessary to produce variable data at the manufacturing and assembling site, like a name plate, for attachment to industrial products such as electric motors and compressors for refrigerators. In these manufacturing situations, it is not possible to determine in advance what the variable data will need to be so that it can be ordered ahead of time. There is not sufficient lead time to be able to go to the data processing room and print out name plates or labels as needed. Generally, industry has moved from metal tags which are stamped toward vinyl and polyester labels which will allow on the site printing. While the label material, i.e. polyester and vinyl, itself is very durable, the imprinted surface isn't and it won't stand up to a great deal of abrasion, weather, or use in a hostile environment. For example, in the automotive business a label may be used underneath a hood to put a serial number on a fuel injector or carburetor on site. The label will not withstand the harsh environment of the engine compartment unless it is laminated somehow. However, clear laminating film is very difficult to handle in individual pieces. The film is so flexible, it tends to jump and stick to itself instantly. To get the film smoothly laminated to a label is difficult. Even if dispensed from a roll, it is difficult to apply without wrinkling the film. Cutting the film to the proper length where it looks neat and creating a nice finished look is hard to achieve. Spraying and liquid laminations over labels are possible, but take more technique than is practical.
It is known to provide a clear label that is printed with information that includes an opaque protective outer layer having windows lined up with the printed information. However, this is a special label form with carbon carried on a backside so the printing is done by impact from the rear to print the label to show through the front window. This requires special equipment. U.S. Pat. No. 4,159,586 discloses a labeling system having multiple layers. A transparent cover sheet is provided with pressure sensitive adhesive on one surface. A separator sheet contacts the pressure sensitive adhesive and may be released. A label, carried on a releasable support panel, contacts the separator sheet of the transparent sheet. The transparent sheet may be folded back to write on an imprintable surface of the label. Afterwards, the separator sheet may be removed from the transparent sheet and the label covered with the transparent sheet for protection. U.S. Pat. No. 4,204,706 discloses a similar construction with multiple labels in a fan-folded construction. However, these label systems have superposed layers and neither system provides an imprintable surface on labels which can be carried between the platen of a computer printer and the like and covered with protective film. The transparent sheet and separator sheet of these prior art systems are folded over the face of the imprintable surface. U.S. Pat. No. 4,695,077 discloses a multiple layer label in which a protective film layer may be folded over printed information. However, the label construction is made to be applied on the inside of a windshield. The adhesive is on the front side of the protective sheet and label and would not be suitable for application in a reverse manner on a product. Neither is the multi-layered label construction suitable for continuous feeding through a computer printer and the like.
Accordingly, an object of the invention is to provide a protective label form having an imprintable surface which may be printed on a computer printer and the like and afterwards covered with a protective film which is part of the label form.
Another object of the invention is to provide a protective label carrier having a plurality of protective label forms which may be continuously and serially printed on a computer printer and the like and thereafter separated into individual label forms having a protective film which may be laid over the imprinted matter in a quick and reliable manner.
Another object of the invention is to provide a protective label form in which a pair of panels lie in a common plane for passage between a platen of a computer printer and the like and, afterwards, the imprinted panel is covered with a protective film which forms a part of the other panel.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a protective label form having a pair of panels with one having an imprintable surface and the other lying in the same plane during printing having a protective film which may overlay the printed matter after printing.